shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Wyvern 0m3g4/An Apology and a Head's Up
Yo everyone!! Er... At least, I wish I could be that energetic right now. Thing is, i'm still wicked tired and exhausted from the amount of work I have here, and not mentioning the story I want to complete on Sea of Fools (as well as the Admiral stuff here, and the admin duties there.) So before I continue, I feel I must explain why I haven't been appearing as often as usual. I finally had my breaking point, and so I complained about my stresses to my faithful and loving brother, who was more than willing to try and help me out. His response was that I was getting too absorbed in what I was doing here, and needed to lay off the work for a bit. After some thinking (and lots of venting,) I came to the conclusion that he was right, and that for the past year, i've been growing more and more obsessive about what i've been doing here (which isn't exactly a good thing, to be honest.) In order to get some balance back into my life, I asked him how long I should take a break from everything i've been doing on Ship and Sea. He suggested at least a month and two weeks or so (so about a month and a half, if my math is correct.) Desperate to feel better and find an escape from my problems, I agreed to that idea, so for the past week, i've been trying to do anything other than come here and work (no offense. I still miss all of you very much of course. T_T) Hell, i've been trying to stop myself from thinking about The Jolly Pirates, for instance, but... That's easier said than done. >_> For the past year, whenever I wasn't on the wiki, I was constantly thinking about my stories and characters, to the point that it drove me mad sometimes. -_- So now that i'm trying to cut it all off cold turkey, my true obsessive nature is starting to show more so than ever before (meaning: There's not a moment or so that goes by that doesn't remind me of Timber, Chris, Lys, Spike, etc. In fact, I haven't gotten Timber out of my head for the past few days. <_<) In the meantime, i've been playing video games, spending time with family, watching some anime here and there, and... Being bored out of my mind. I have so much free time on my hands now, that I remember why I joined SoF in the first place. To give me something to do during the day, as I was bored of the daily grind too much. (Talk about irony... I think.) But yeah, despite my boredom, and the crap i'm trying to put up with every now and again, i'm trying my hardest to stay faithful to the promise I made to myself: To not do anything work related for a little over a month. If i'm not well rested and happier by then, then... Something must be seriously wrong. <_< So this isn't a permanent goodbye, so no need for the waterworks and all that. :P But this is just a temporary leave, since i'm feeling so miserable at the moment, and need to take care of this before I drive myself insane. If I screw up at keeping my word, then... Proves I have a weak will, I guess. >_<; So let me get back to the point at hand. I apologize for being AWOL lately, but now you know why. Just a serious and overwhelming case of creator breakdown. I still have aspirations to write great stories here, and to strive for greater degrees of OP epicness in my works. Be them story plots, characters, weapons, fighting styles, settings, or just the DFs themselves. I want to fulfill my promises of finishing the collabs I agreed to work on with most of the folk here, and there are countles other plans and goals I want to start and accomplish respectively before calling it quits for good. I may not be this idealistic in my pursuits in real life, since i'm much more realistic at times, but this is something I enjoy and feel I was born and meant to do. That's why i'll continue after i've rested for a while. Hopefully, everyone here can respect and understand this. And if not, I can understand and at least in some way, respect that as well. So Whitebeard/Saldeath/Jinbe/Luffy/Akainu... Whatever you like to call me. Wy/Wyv/Wyn/Wg4/Aniki/Wave/Myth Master/Oya-jii/Bro/Baka... This guy's going to be sailing away for around a month, hopefully, and will be back in port afterward. If I arrive sooner, then I either have my reasons, or I just failed at what I was attempting and/or forgot (after all, I tend to do that last one a lot, sadly. <_<) I'll miss you all, and, considering how hard it is not to, i'll be thinking of ya. :) See ya again soon, and hopefully, with a better disposition and much more liveliness than I have now (I feel like s***... -_- Life can get hard and annoying, sometimes. And i'm just talking about the little stuff...) If You Need Admiral Support From Akainu Himself... Let's see here... If things get difficult without me around, then i'd like a contingency plan in effect when things get hairy. But who should I deputize...? Hmmm... ... ... ... After some thought, i've chosen Highestbounty. I would've picked Caring, but she didn't seem too happy with the job last time I was "gone," and i'm not sure if Rici's as active as he has been lately (lately being, while I was still more active.) If I knew how active Rici was, he'd be my first choice. Other than that, no offense intended to Zoro-san and Cara, but i'm not sure how active Zoro is, and i'm not sure how everyone would feel with Cara substituting for me. Personally, I have faith in all of the VAs. If they weren't capable in their own right, then they wouldn't have become VAs in the first place. But for now, i'm sticking with HB. If my higher ups (13th, Ferno, and FMF) are uncomfortable with this, i'm perfectly fine with them vetoing the decision in favor of someone else. All I want is to know that the Akainu slot will be in good hands while I try to pick up the pieces, so to speak. If You Need Wyvern 0m3g4... I'll still be checking up on my FB profile every now and again, so you can catch me there. Also, i'll try to keep in touch through Skype for those without Facebook, and vice versa. I have a Youtube profile, thanks to Rex, but... I forgot the password to it. >_>; And finally, there's always my Playstation Network profile, for those of you who have a PS3 and are signed up to PSN. I can't quit video games, so I may be there more often than not. If you need to find me, and don't have me as a friend yet, then just look up the name Wyvern_0m3g4, and i'll be there. I hope this alleviates a few things while I recuperate. Now finally... Final Words Again, I apologize for being gone the past week or so, and I apologize again for just leaving so abruptly, but as i've been saying, this is just too much for me now. I can't tolerate the conditions i've been forcing upon myself, and i've decided I need a change of pace. And so, for the next month, and perhaps a week or two, i'll be resting and relaxing, in the hopes it'll make me refreshed, happier, and more like the eager, younger Wyvern that first joined SoF back on June 18th, 2011. (I've felt my mood has worsened over the year and a half i've been here, and would like to be more energetic, agreeable, and overall more... What's the word i'm going for? :\ ... ...I guess happy? But, just to be the same exuberant person I used to be, without compromising the growth i've went through as well.) Well, later everyone! Take care of yourselves until I return (or at least until you see me again elsewhere,) and have loads of fun! ^_^ ... ... ... ...Where's the facepalm and baka chat emotes when you need them? -_- (One Last Thing) Yep, I forgot something until just now, so i'll squeeze it in. (I'm processing so many thoughts in mere seconds, that my brain doesn't have enough time collect its own thoughts. -_-) This regards my creations... I'm not sure whether to ask someone to watch over them for me, or to just push them in the right direction in my place. ... Thought it over, and since this isn't a permanent goodbye, it may be a bit excessive to ask someone to take partial ownership of some things while i'm gone for a month. -_- So until I return, i'd like someone to protect my stuff for me. Now who shall it be...? :\ ... ... ... Hmmm... I choose... :\ ... ... ... ...Better yet, let me split things up. 'THE JOLLY PIRATES AND AFFILIATED PAGES (Characters, DFs, Ships, and Weapons)' The person I entrust my dear and beloved creations to? None other than 1NF3RNO, of course. Who better than Hell itself to guard something so important? Ferno, I ask you to take care of... The Jolly Pirates - The Jolly Holiday - The Jolly MK II Jolly D. Chris - Nendo Nendo no Mi Spike - Dino Dino no Mi, Model: Kentrosaurus - Plated Fists Timber Rose Glory Lawrence - Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Parrot Wyatt - Yaku Yaku no Mi - Old Man Dracule Sakura - The Storm Pirates - Arashi no Tankoushoku X Aphro Hanuman Peabody Rune - Gungnir Peabody Karen - Kawaii Kawaii no Mi Titan Bach Shinku Forge Mary Chiyome Lys - Feizu Feizu no Mi I hope this isn't asking too much of you. 'THE IKA BOUNTY HUNTERS AND AFFILIATED PAGES (Characters, DFs, Ships, and Weapons)' For my beloved bounty hunting group, i'd like 13th madman to take care of things. He's in charge of... Ika Bounty Hunters - The Brig Ika - Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Black Widow - The Eight Arms Tako - Roketto Roketto no Mi Anne "Rapier" Mira - Aku Aku no Mi - Flying Dancer Not a lot, but still an important task i'd like to ask of you, 13th. Hope you don't mind. 'SUPPORTING CHARACTERS AND AFFILIATED PAGES' This is to tie up any loose ends, without having to group together any other pages as extra. I'd be glad if my sis, Caring16, could watch over them for me. That includes... The Valkyrie Pirates Dieu-le-Veut Veronica - Bari Bari no Mi Blade D. Kris Sorry if it's not much, but i'm trying to stay perfectly organized here. VILLAINS AND AFFILIATED PAGES (Characters, DFs, Ships, and Weapons) Hmm... Not sure who to ask to take care of these rowdy monsters, but let's see here... Judging from the community poll, FMF must be back. (...Then again, it might be momentarily, and I might be making another idiotic mistake. >_<) If he can't take care of my villains for me, then i'll place my faith in the wiki's self-proclaimed "Okama God," Kazekage21. This job includes the likes of... Majestic T. Decaden - Youmei Youmei no Mi Rex Kong - Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Gorilla Tombstone Grim - Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Zombie The Collosal Pirates Yeren - Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Behemoth Summer Fall Nawa Nawa no Mi - Karori Karori no Mi - Uma Uma no Mi, Model: Mustang The No Beard Pirates Sharp Francis - Jori Jori no Mi Saimin Saimin no Mi (The Phantom Corporation is co-owned by Wolfdragon Rex, and so I don't need anyone to look after it for me.) So then, my first choice would be FoolishMortalFOOL. But if he is unable to watch over my villains for me, then i'd like Kazekage21 to do so in his place. 'OTHER PAGES AND AFFILIATED ARTICLES' These are all the random pages that don't fit into the other categories, or would just create additional work for someone else. I'd like Kai-De-Avalon, my fellow Admiral, and quite the organized individual, to keep an eye on things for me, if he can. These pages under his careful watch would be... Pleasure Island Ape Island Lucky 7 G-6 Bigfeet Guardrone Bigfoot Muay-Thai Ichi Kenpo Drago Angelica - Soroi Soroi no Mi Vern M. Wy - Seirei Seirei no Mi, Model: Baku Jugo Daichi Daichi no Mi Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Rottweiler Shuuchuu Shuuchuu no Mi Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Holy Dragon Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Titan Dragon The Warrior Pirates Lee Miyagi Athena I hope this isn't asking too much, since this list looks longer than the last few. But like with most of my other pages, a good number of them are still left unfinished, so it should hopefully not be too much to handle. Final Words (Again...) So with that said... Please, if everyone could look after my stuff while I try to take it easy for a while. You guys get the point by now. I'm sorry for not being around as often as usual, i'll be back after a month or so... Yadda yadda. I'll be missing all of you, and i'm sorry if this blog was way too long to read. >_< Take care, have fun, and i'll see you all again later. ^_^ Thanks for reading. Category:Blog posts